


Reflecting Rejection

by EpicPotatoGuy



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Abortion, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Gangbang, Guro, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Stream of Consciousness, Suicide Attempt, There is no physical relationship between Erzabet and Vortiger, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Vortiger has a vagina and a womb
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPotatoGuy/pseuds/EpicPotatoGuy
Summary: Laugh out, Vortiger. Lower your voice and scream out loudly.
Relationships: mobs/Vortiger
Kudos: 6





	Reflecting Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> 本文包含意识流，暴力内容，隐晦的精神疾病，G向（有恋尸情节，对堕胎的描写以及其它血腥场面）  
> 包含令人不适（生理上和心理上）的描写/修饰手法，角色过去+剧情编造，有水仙情节  
> 教长是只有女性生殖器官的设定  
> ooc到罗曼都认不出来，建议当原创看

Vortiger眯着眼睛，夏季的丰沛阳光对于他来说还是太耀眼了。他伸直双臂撑在阳台两侧的护栏上，身体向外倾，试图伪装成一副放松到极限的模样。他满怀郁闷地在自己的隐窝里藏了太久，自从Apollyon死后，大概已经有十年了。  
他拉上窗帘，随后虚掩的房门被推开，堆叠在门后的一柱书本应声散落，放置在书堆顶端的镜子也被摔碎。  
“是Vortiger大人吗？”  
他挪到墙边喃喃道：“你把我的房间弄乱了。”  
实际上这个房间本来就很乱，毕竟对于一个喜欢躺在床上看书的人来说，他绝对不会把所以东西都放回它们该呆的位置。

⬆️  
Vortiger倒也不意外他们把自己叫回去的原因。  
“我们的士兵和军官需要释放一下他们正常的生理需求。”他们每次都这么说。换在以前，Vortiger会对他们翻一个直视宇宙的白眼，让他们去找妓院老板商量这件事。在这之后，Vortiger就会被打一顿，抓着脚踝拖回去，还是逃不过要被当成泄欲工具的下场。  
“为什么总是我？”Vortiger流着汗，颤抖地开口问道。爱美的人都知道化妆有多难，尤其是在花了整整五分钟的时间才描出精致的眼线之后。  
“因为你的身体很适合啊，这幅光是被摸就会湿到滴水的胴体。”已经一周都没有洗过澡的粗壮男人从他的背后伸手揉捏他的胸部，恶意地拽着他的乳钉。Vortiger的乳房大的离谱，几乎和一个刚刚走出青春期的女孩一样大，捏起来也和女人的一样软。所以Vortiger平时多穿一件内衬，这样能把胸部压平，但还是明显地大于一般男性的胸部。他内陷的软乎乎的乳头在男人的刺激下逐渐变硬，随着挺立起来，变得更加敏感。  
“哟，你会有奶吗？”男人打趣地问他。Vortiger没有回答，因为答案很明显——当然会，在他的几次惨痛的堕胎经历里，他的乳房发挥了它们该有的作用。  
正如男人所说的，光是被摸这件事已经让Vortiger很兴奋了。他夹紧双腿，想掩饰自己的窘态，可是阴道分泌出的体液依然沿着大腿的曲线流了下来。  
“如果是因为我的身体的话……为什么不直接去找女性？”Vortiger装作冷淡地问。  
“因为她们是无辜的啊，所以对她们做这些事的话，就算是我们这种人心里都会过意不去的。”另一个人说，他掏出自己的阴茎在Vortiger刮过毛的腋下摩擦。Vortiger皱着眉头，尽力想往后缩，男人身上那股令人不爽的臭味让他本能地想吐。腋窝被摩擦传来的瘙痒感也让他难受。但是在他干呕的时候，巴掌不出意料地挨在了他的脸蛋上。  
因为疼痛，Vortiger弯起膝盖，阴部的软肉也因为这个动作被挤压。  
果真有水滴到了地上。

⬆️  
下一个人的插入挤出上一个人留在他体内的精液。他的脖子被捏住，用力往后扳，好让喉咙的轨迹变直，方便阴茎的进出。他的头巾早在之前就被扯掉了，现在一定被某个人踩在脚下当抹布擦地。柔顺纤细的银白色头发散开，搭在他的肩膀上，正好能让他被扯着头发操屁眼。  
当然，要是扯他的头发的话会把他的脖子扭到另外一个方向去，于是用他的直肠的人和用他的口腔的人起了争执。  
结果是他们决定换一下位置，也就是说Vortiger又喝了几百克的精液，从上面喝也从下面喝。  
男人把自己的阴茎从Vortiger的嘴里抽出来，刚刚射完精的阳具迅速地变软。他捏着阴茎的根部，拍拍Vortiger的脸蛋，然后发出了懊恼的呻吟。  
“这个婊子的皮肤也太糙了，我的老天啊！”  
Vortiger生硬地把头扭到一边去，咬紧牙关。他不得不把口中那腥味的液体全部咽下去——越快越好，在他能尝出那味道之前。另一个在他的肠道里射精的男人把自己的阴茎拔出来，又插进他的阴道里动了几下。因为肛交而堆积的快感在这几下疲软阴茎的抽插中爆发，Vortiger用痉挛的阴道夹着男人已经软下来的阴茎高潮了，甚至尿了出来。即使是他这种已然失去道德感的人都会为表现的像个从十四岁就开始工作的妓女一样而感到羞耻。他希望男人没有把多余的精液带劲他的阴道里……今天已经有二十六个人在他的阴道里射过精了，他可不想在现在这种情况下怀孕。他不知道是被强制流产的感觉更糟还是把孩子生下来但是要看着他们被“处理”掉更糟。  
用他的口腔的人已经失去了性致，提起裤子推开门走了。但是，另一个人还把自己的阴茎埋在Vortiger的身体里久久没有拔出去。Vortiger艰难地咽下口水，敏感的阴道肉壁让他清楚地感受到体内的阴茎正在变硬。他甚至可以描绘出男人的龟头的形状和柱体表面分布的血管的纹路。他在心中问候了基督徒们的神明大人，一定是因为刚才在他高潮的时候，阴道里的肌肉吸得太过卖力，让男人重新勃起了。Vortiger的脸色现在怕是比隔壁村的粪坑还臭。男人抓着他的腰，用力抽插了几下，每一次都顶到了他的子宫颈上，阴茎勃起得越来越硬。Vortiger把脸埋在自己的肘部，随着身后的男人的每一次撞击挤出闷闷的呜咽声。脆弱的子宫颈被撞的生疼，但是他的身体却因为本能而分泌出了更多的淫水，对于男人来说是再明显不过的邀请了。  
一个巴掌落在了他的屁股上。Vortiger疼到叫出了声，弓起身子，把屁股撅的更高了。他讨厌被人打，更讨厌疼痛，可是不得不接受这一切。男人边操他边扇他的屁股，已经把丰满的臀部和大腿根打的发红，但是他并没有想停下的意思。Vortiger已经叫累了，他现在就像一条搁浅的鱼一样贴在桌布上，只有胸口起起伏伏。他的眼珠向脑子里翻，也咬不住嘴唇了，只能发出虚弱的喘息，口水流了一桌布。到底过了多长时间了？从第一个人进门到现在，他只记住了二十六这个数字——现在应该再加上二，不对，还有射在他的嘴里和屁眼里的，肯定不止二十八个人。  
男人抱住Vortiger的腰，保持着自己的阴茎卡在他的阴道里的姿势，把他翻了个身。他掐着Vortiger的脖子，把他的脑袋提起来一点。  
“这就不行了？被操傻了吗？”男人用另一只手拍拍Vortiger的脸。Vortiger仅剩的意识不足以让他发觉自己被操的难看的表情，他在男人身下挣扎，却连一只手都抬不起来。男人掐着他的脖子把他的脑袋往桌子上砸了一下，这次差点把Vortiger砸昏过去。紧接着就是第二下和第三下，以及更多下。男人把他的腿折起来，他自己的膝盖压在他的胸前。Vortiger觉得自己大概会死在这里，不是被操死就是被憋死或者被活生生地砸死。他的眼前发黑，头痛欲裂，被窒息的感觉还让他怕到发抖。昔日Apollyon的臂膀，黑色教长Vortiger，没有人会想得到现在的他已经变成了一个妓女，还是免费的那种。如果他还清醒的话他会在脑海中大声侮辱Horkos军团和他们那天煞的领导Astrea的名字，可是他现在满脑子都是被塑造成了巨型阴茎状的恐惧和性欲。他倒也不会真的死在这里，大家都知道他是臭名昭著的黑色教长，没有人会让他死的，这只是给死刑犯的“特殊待遇”罢了。  
男人在Vortiger的阴道的另一次强烈的收缩中射了出来。他在Vortiger的体内留了一会，最后用力抽插了几下，才拔出来，还不忘再扇Vortiger一巴掌。Vortiger像是恢复了一点意识，伸出手摸了摸自己的脸。不出他的意料，在刚刚的暴力行径中自己被砸出血了。但是痛感在慢慢地变钝，Vortiger深吸一口气，他并没有高潮，于是想要达到巅峰的欲望鲜明地在他的小腹下方燃烧。Vortiger撑着自己坐起来，把腿并拢一些，夹着自己的手按揉阴蒂。他轻轻地咬着自己的嘴唇，用另一只手的两根手指插进阴道里抽插，但是性欲却像来自深渊的触须一样慢慢把他往下拉。他焦急地插入了第三根，但还是没有冲破那条能给他带来美妙的高潮的临界线。果真只用手指的话是满足不了自己的。这样想着的Vortiger抬头看着男人，希望他能注意到自己的眼神里的渴求。他慢慢地挪到桌子靠近男人的一边，似乎已经忘了刚才那个人是怎么暴虐地对待自己的。兴许是桌布被摩擦的声音引起了男人的注意，他转过头，皱着眉头看着Vortiger。Vortiger还能保持着自己最后的一点矜持和尊严，对着男人无声地指了指自己的两腿之间。他张了张嘴，本想对男人说出一点恳求的话语，但是他的理智阻止了他，最后他什么也没说出来。男人疑惑地看着他。  
“怎么了？”他问道，然后顺着Vortiger的胳膊看到了他那被过度使用过的湿漉漉的阴道。男人嫌恶地眯起了眼睛。  
“臭婊子……”  
接下来他拽着Vortiger的头发把他从桌子上狠狠地丢到地上，疼痛让Vortiger想蜷缩起来，但是被男人踩着柔软的肚子阻止。男人还用另一只脚把他的双腿分开，这个动作意味着男人的所有的重量都集中在了他踩在Vortiger的腹部的那只脚上。Vortiger不敢相信自己还有力气能叫的那么大声，如果不是这个屋子的墙壁隔音能力足够好，没准远在瓦肯海姆的最北端捕鱼的维京人都能听到他撕心裂肺的惨叫。他觉得自己的内脏要被从嘴里挤出来了——当然也可能是从肛门里，不过那样不太雅观就是了。他感觉在这一遭之后，他会整整两天都吃不下饭。话说回来，他现在的模样也称不上雅观。他的身上脏兮兮的，黏着汗水和干了的精液，就不提在他身上撒尿的人了。他又被疼哭了，头倒在一边小声地抽泣。其实他现在性欲全无，并且为自己的行为后悔不已。但是男人没有给他懊恼的机会，他弯腰抓住Vortiger的头发把他的上半身提起来，刚好让Vortiger的脸对着自己的裆部。  
“如果真的这么想被操的话，就来把我口硬。”  
Vortiger知道自己没有拒绝的权利，于是他顺从地叼着男人的皮带把他才穿上的裤子拉下来。男人的阴茎就算没有勃起，依旧尺寸可观。他的内裤连着外裤被拉下来时，阳具几乎是立刻拍到了Vortiger的脸上，表面还沾着自己的精液和Vortiger的体液，味道想必是糟透了。Vortiger并没有嫌弃的机会，他只能屏住呼吸，一口把男人的阴茎吞了下去。他的脸被男人浓密粗硬的阴毛扎得发红，边哭边吞吐硕大的阴茎，但似乎是因为不够卖力，男人久久没有勃起。他还因为抽泣时身体的幅度使牙齿碰到了男人，又被捏着脸扇了几巴掌。他把男人的长度吞到最深处，让狭窄的食道挤压男人硕大的龟头，同时揉捏男人的睾丸。他只想让这一切快点结束，迟迟没有新的人来说明这个男人是最后一位。他更刻意地用口腔服侍男人，感觉到嘴里的阴茎恢复了它该有的硬度时，他竟然有种如释重负的体验。  
男人按着Vortiger的额头，把阴茎从他的嘴里拔出来。Vortiger扶着男人多毛的大腿极速地喘着气，然后他的手被男人拍开。男人走近一边的沙发，躺了上去。他打手势招呼Vortiger过去。  
“坐上去，我累了。”  
Vortiger颤颤巍巍地从地上爬起来。他怕这个男人怕得要死，尤其是在他现在这幅手无寸铁的情况下，之前的人都只是在操他，这个男人却动手打了自己，看那架势仿佛是Vortiger杀了他妻儿。他顺服地摸到男人身边，背对着男人跨坐在他的阴茎上。阴茎很轻松地就滑到了他的最深处，龟头抵着宫颈。Vortiger深呼吸几下，然后捏着阴茎的根部，开始自己抽插。他已经没有刚才要死要活地渴求高潮的欲望了，他现在所做的事只是服务男人的性器，让对方能快点高潮。他强迫自己加快了蹲起的速度，尽管他自己已经很累了，产道却包裹着男人的阴茎吸得更用力。他用两根手指夹着自己的阴蒂揉弄，希望能分泌出更多的淫液。被种下的情欲的种子不可能永远沉默，快速地积累快感。Vortiger只是觉得阴道的肌肉变得酸痛，四肢也无力地瘫软了下来。在无意中他已经倒在了男人身上。男人不满地掐着他的腰，指甲陷入他柔软的脂肪里，留下损伤的毛细血管，显现出红印。  
“喂，”男人晃了晃他，“清醒点，我还没完事呢。”  
见他还是没有反应，男人粗暴地把他从身上推了下去。对比之下，Vortiger的体型本来就不算强壮，甚至比自己的骑士同僚的平均身材还柔弱一些。他没有明显的肌肉线条，身体也不结实，甚至有点微胖。男人很轻易地把他的身体折成两半，让他的膝盖抵在脑袋的两侧。Vortiger难受地发出了细不可闻的呻吟，他几乎感觉不到自己的腿了，好像自己被截了肢。现在的姿势让他刚才被踩的腹部又开始隐隐作痛，还使他的双手以一种别扭的方式被压在自己的身下。男人拔出自己的阴茎，换个肉穴继续抽插。巨大的阴茎隔着一层肉壁摩擦他的子宫，随着男人的动作漏出更多的快感。阴茎被抽出来时，直肠那不知满足的息肉还紧紧地附着在阴茎上，仿佛在挽留这巨物。男人见状伸手摸了摸那一圈吸在阴茎上的肉壁，他没有想到的是直接把Vortiger摸高潮了。Vortiger尿了出来——因为这个姿势，他正好尿到了自己的脸上。还好Vortiger及时闭上了眼睛，不然可以预料的就是他会得什么难缠的疾病。男人更发力地抽插着Vortiger的肠道，几乎要把并不是很厚的肉壁捅穿，直接捅进他的子宫。高潮时的Vortiger的肠道吸的比他的阴道还紧，男人没有坚持太久就交代在了他的消化系统里。  
“你现在这个样子真是恶心透了，刚好我也有点想撒一泡尿，作为公共厕所的你肯定不会有怨言的。”  
于是他尿在了Vortiger身上。  
男人把半死不活的Vortiger丢在原地，拿出点纸擦了擦自己的下体，提起裤子推开门走了。

⬆️  
Vortiger没有注意这次他割的太深了，从静脉涌出的深色血液流个不停。他不喜欢疼痛，但是如果这种痛楚是自己施加的，他并不在意，甚至喜欢上了这种感觉。血顺着他的手腕流进他所处的中型水槽中，把里面的积水染成不妙的粉红色。沾着血的玻璃碎片从水槽边缘一直散落到积水水底。  
他用指甲把嵌进伤口的玻璃碎片抠出来。他并不确定这些碎片是从哪来的，也许是被他摔碎的酒杯，或者镜子之类的。他已经尽可能地把自己洗干净了，因为堆积的精液太多他无法真正地把体内清理干净。湿漉漉的头发顺从地搭在Vortiger的肩膀上。他抬起头，靠在水槽的凹壁上。他不想再看自己的身体，每一瞥都给他带来刺骨的恨意。冰冷的水带着他向下，直面精神的深渊。他盯着天花板看，拿起一块最大的玻璃碎片——割伤了他的手，扎进自己的腹部。他满意地感受到肠子被扯出来的痛感。他闭上眼睛，把手伸进腹部的伤口，向上摸索，手腕划开他的肉身。坚硬而制热的触感提醒他，那些东西是他的肋骨。于是他用上双手，捏着两边最长的肋骨，向外使劲掰开，这样他的心脏就可以暴露在外了。  
Vortiger希望有人能从自己的胸腔里拿走它，保护它，善待它，爱它。但是他又很害怕，他不应该暴露自己的真心，他会被伤害、被侮辱、被杀死，只要他露出自己的最脆弱之处。没有人喜欢真实的Vortiger，真实的Vortiger一直都在哭，嫉妒心旺盛，有想杀了他爱的人的动机。  
Apollyon死的时候自己正在被一群人轮奸。  
同样寒冷的双手环住他的脖子，慢慢地收紧，尽管如此，他没有窒息的感觉。皮革手套和绑在上面的手甲，Vortiger要掐死自己。  
“你是一个只有在需要的时候才会依靠别人的卑鄙的人。”Vortiger俯在Vortiger的耳边说。  
Vortiger醒了。睁开眼睛看见了熟悉的天花板。一把做工精细，刀身上雕刻着花纹的匕首还插在他的手腕里。他把匕首拔了出来，血却流得更多更浓了。Vortiger感觉四肢摇摇欲裂，几乎支撑不住他的躯干；视野极度地扭曲，连水槽的边缘都凸起地和伊格尼斯山一样挺拔。他要在自己流血致死之前找到止血的办法。Vortiger跌跌撞撞地走出浴室，碰倒了两个柜子，顶端摆放的镜子摔了个粉碎，那些碎片和他在梦里使用的一模一样。现在房子的地板上已经没有不被镜子的碎片浸染的、他的裸足的安息之处了。他翻开自己的床头柜，把绷带扯出来，一圈一圈环绕在手臂上的伤口表面，缓慢地收紧。Vortiger面无表情地处理着自残留下的伤口，仿佛发生在这具身体上的痛苦都不存在，这具身体也不是他的。他的确觉得这具身体不属于他，像是神明把方形的灵魂塞进了圆形的躯体，通过一场痛苦的受肉仪式。  
“在我十四岁的时候，我被强奸了。在这之前我发现，我的身体里塞着一个不属于我的东西。”  
Vortiger站在等身的试衣镜前看着自己。他赤裸着展示自己的胴体——四肢上有一些痣，皮肤是健康的肉色，身上仅有几道疤。他几乎没有肌肉，腹部只有堆积的脂肪，摸上去非常柔软，但腰肢保持着纤细。他的胯骨比一般男人的要宽大许多——作为拥有完整的女性生殖器官的证明，大腿很是丰满。只是穿着修身的黑灰色长袍行走，就会有人说他在勾引他们。  
Vortiger恨恨地盯着镜中影，他想打碎镜子，更想将镜子映出的肉体碎尸万段。他想毁了自己，在下定决心杀了自己之前。伤口中流出的血已经将米白色的绷带染红，是时候换新的了。  
他靠着墙壁，瘫软地坐到满是灰尘的地板上。

⬆️  
镜子，很多镜子，无数的镜子。在墙上，在天花板上，在你的内脏里。  
“我的内脏里？”  
Vortiger抱着一副碎的差不多，但勉强能反映出他的模样。他看着自己，看着Vortiger。  
“你不喜欢我的名字。”  
“是啊，我不喜欢我的名字。它不应该属于我。我没有姓氏，因为我不配得到一个，即使我的父亲是有名的骑士。父亲死的时候告诉我他后悔给我起了这样一个名字。”  
“你恨我，你想杀了我。”  
“所以我很开心。”  
Vortiger笑了，露出了尖尖的犬齿，作为人类是从野兽之中进化得出的证明。他想过不止千次，把他勒死在床上，用手半剑割断他的喉咙，吞下十几束缬草，或者干脆在他的敌人面前放弃抵抗——这个选项不会让他死，但是会让他生不如死，不是他想要的。Vortiger也有很多个夜晚可以执行自己的死刑，但是他失去了每一个机会。  
这是最后的机会了，不想干点什么吗？和我成为一体，沾上死亡的香气。  
不用了。享受现在就好了。我已经满足了。

⬆️  
Vortiger大口喘着气，在十几次的高潮之后阴道已经无比酸痛，仍然被褐色的巨刃一遍又一遍地凿开。粗壮的手用力地掐着他的脖子，仿佛要活生生地把那段脊椎捏碎。他却用尽了最后一丝的氧气笑出了声，喉咙被压迫着，他快要窒息了，他并不在乎。这样发出的笑声一定难听刺耳。  
“笑什么笑你这家伙？！”  
确实很好笑啊，他想着，不管是自己还是马上就会死了的你们。他也不像以前那么害怕了。  
Astrea真的不知道她的统治就要到头了吗，她是看不到在暗处涌动的肉色的生命吗。男人松开了手，放过了Vortiger，顺便往他的子宫里扔了一百多克的精液。Vortiger眯着眼睛盯着男人 看他离开，从桌子上爬下来，抓条湿毛巾尽可能地把自己擦干净。然后他穿好衣服，锁子甲，臂甲，裤子，长筒靴，腿甲，最后是长袍，用束腰固定住。向Astrea证明忠诚并不是一件很轻松的事，像是对她下几句轻飘飘的誓言就能把她搞定了，Astrea显然不是这种人。  
他回到家里，说是他的家其实是Badefol的房子。在他把Badefol插在长矛上之后，他理所应当地认为死人不再需要这栋房子了。两层楼加地下室的小洋房，外漆是淡粉色的，不算很新，但看得出来曾经的主人愿意花钱刷新房子的外观。房间里本来很整洁，只有简单的壁炉，简单的沙发，和简单的餐桌。二楼甚至有一间空无一物的卧室。然后Vortiger住了进来，用血液装饰发黄的墙布，在桌子上堆满品味恶劣的神学书籍，召唤恶魔的法阵被画在地板上，灰白色的蜡烛融化到只剩根部。他在屋子里摆满镜子，过了一段时间，用亚麻布盖住它们，最后干脆把镜子全部砸碎。地下室里已经被尸体堆满了，连能下脚的空隙都没有，厚重的木门也没法阻隔腐烂的恶臭。Vortiger并不会在意，他并不会觉得尸体恶心，相比之下，吵闹的活人更让他不安。毕竟死人是不会伤害自己的。所以他照样用高度腐烂的尸体自慰，事后把所有能找到的蛆从自己的肉体上赶出去。他会用那绵软湿腻的阴茎摩擦自己的外阴，如果那阳具实在是烂得没法用了，他就用死者的鼻子自慰，骨头可是不会被分解的。如果都不行，他就掰下死者的指头，把五根指骨绑在一起，做成一个劣质的假阳具，还有胆量把这种东西塞到自己的阴道里。他每次都把自己的外阴和肛周刮得干干净净的，即使在很长一段时间里并没有人会来强奸他。打完一场恶仗，市里总是会出现许多损坏程度没那么高的尸体，他解剖一部分，切下他们的四肢，把头砍下来用长矛刺穿，划开腹部的脂肪和肌肉，把内脏全部扯出来挂在窗台上，骨头被掰断磨成粉，用容器收集血液作为上好的红色颜料。留上几具最完好的，丢进地下室，变成供他侮辱的人偶。没有被在长矛上串起来的头颅会被他剥掉所有的皮肤，仔仔细细地洗干净，然后收在家里作为可爱的装饰品。Vortiger骑在一具男尸上想尽办法索取性高潮时，被整齐地摆放成堆的骷颅头都在漠然地盯着他犯下猥亵尸体的罪行。有的时候Vortiger会面对着镜子自慰，把自己玩到失禁，尿在镜子闪闪发光的表面，最后忍着恶心感把镜子擦干净。  
Vortiger有一天多搬了几个椅子下来，把尸体都放在椅子上。他看着面前的一排椅子，思索着，想把这个地下室打扮得更漂亮一点。然后他回到市里，割下几张人皮，在上面画出星星和月亮，再沿着线条剪下来。这样就做好了舞台的背景。作为收场，他应该把这些挂件都紧紧地贴在地下室的墙壁上。他不知道从哪里翻出一盒钉子，用榔头狠狠地把钉子扎穿皮肤，固定进石灰墙里。他似乎还能听到受害者的哀求和惨叫。想到这里，Vortiger笑出了声，三十多个人的精液还顺着他的大腿流下来。他转身把匕首插到一具尸体的眼窝之中，将眼珠连着鲜红色的视神经扯出来。被刀刃一分为二的茶绿色眼睛困惑地看着他。  
“我可没有做任何的错事。”Vortiger对自己说。镜子里的倒影对他的言论还以尖锐的嘲笑。  
“你的存在就是这个世界上最大的错误。”

⬆️  
Vortiger低头盯着自己的小腹，久久未至的月经提醒他，关于他怀孕了的现实。身体本能地对这个寄生虫产生了厌恶，他的脑子却变成了一团乱麻。他不会也不能把这条生命带到世上，至少在完整地分娩之前，在胎儿发育成形之前。  
肚子鼓到明显之前，他像个无所事事的妓女一样帮Astrea处理她的敌人，回来被一营地的人轮奸。晚上拽着可恨的身体回家，看着镜子里自己的子宫发呆。子宫越发地膨大，寄生虫也对这个世界充满了期待和希望。  
“所有人都有选择的权利？不，不是那样的。晚安。”  
橙红色的天空蔓延到世界的尽头，这里只有宇宙和水面，扭曲的哥特式建筑的尖顶，因为大部分建筑已经沉没于水底。Vortiger站在一座塔下方的广场，它被有着华丽的花纹的铁质围栏圈起来。这是在这个世界里最完整的建筑了。天空中只有单薄的云，映射出黄昏的颜色。血肉模糊的胎儿通过脐带连着胎盘，在Vortiger的脚边蠕动着，无声地尖叫着，睁不开眼地哭泣着，被过早地赶出母亲的子宫的孩子悲惨地哀求着，想要回家。回应他的只有尚未发育完全的脆弱的骨头和肌肉被碾碎的清脆响声。Vortiger蹲下来，抹过那摊血肉，确认这生物已经死了。  
“真可悲。”  
巨大的人形不知何时出现在了地平线内，它每走一步，水面都会绽放出强大的波澜，地面为之颤动。Vortiger慢慢地起身，赤裸的双脚被冰冷的清水吞入，他眯着眼睛望着靠近的人形。这里根本没有太阳，光线依旧略显刺眼。人形由无数的残缺尸块组成，它的头部长满眼睛，有人类的眼睛，有猛兽的竖形瞳孔，昆虫的复眼结构也出现在它头上。外表为婴儿的人形从水面中连续不断地涌出，它们的皮肤布满暗褐色的恐怖疤痕，发出了孩子的尖叫，绝望的声音刻骨铭心，随着巨人接近这片广场。  
Vortiger很平静，平静到和彻底疯了一样，他甚至不觉得自己还在人间。也许这就是地狱，地狱的地面是一部巨大的镜子。一切都不符合现世的道德常理，水底的建筑的废墟，没有太阳的天空，一望无际的水面。一切的一切都是那么的令他熟悉，但是他却想不出为什么。  
巨人踩扁广场的铁栅栏，孩子们冲进来围住Vortiger。它们伸出手摸Vortiger光滑的腿，撕扯他的长袍。那粘稠的、炙热的感觉让Vortiger头皮发麻，他想后退，可是在孩子们的阻拦之下没有办法移动。巨大的人形停在了他的面前十米。  
“好想出生…好想活下去……”  
孩子们的躯体变得透明，最后融化成一摊血水融入地面。人形开始分崩离析，尸块从躯干上掉下来，沉入水底。一切都在崩塌，一切都在毁灭。  
Vortiger沉默地站着，观察着这一切。等一切风平浪静，镜子完好如初，他微弱地动了动嘴唇。  
“那我就来把你们重新生下来吧。”  
他睁大眼睛，水面吞噬了他。在他应得黑暗与窒息中，他被杀死，尸体被解剖，喉咙被拔出来，脊椎与肉体被分开，眼睛被挖出来，其它的内脏像是春末的花一样放出最后的华丽的谢幕。孩子们还在哭泣。  
不过快了，马上就可以做到了。  
Vortiger在相同的水槽里醒来，这次浸泡在自己的血液里。他看到了自己的孩子，不久前才有了人形，现在它挂在水槽的边缘，胎盘漂浮在血液表面，联系二者的脐带脆弱到轻轻一扯都会断裂。他看到了自己的子宫，趴在他的双腿之间，露出粉红色的一半，子宫颈还在无意识地吞吐着什么。他掐着子宫，尽力忽视剧痛，把它塞回它该待的地方。他扶着水槽边缘站起来，看到胎儿还在扭动。  
“你想回家吗？”Vortiger抓起自己的胎盘时问它。它没有回答，更没有办法回答，于是他当它默认了。  
胎儿很软，骨头都没有长成，一咬就能咬碎。Vortiger只能尝出血液的酸味和恶露的臭味。脐带很难咬断，要咀嚼很久。胎盘的味道显得很平淡。  
Vortiger把最后的肉块吞下，抬起头看见了镜子里的自己。他在笑，他不知道自己在笑什么，觉得什么好笑，这让他不齿和害怕。他让自己成为了一个非人的东西，一个披着人类的外壳的生物。  
他很高兴，他继续笑着。这种感觉很不错，如果这就是现实，他希望现实的碎片能把他插死在绞刑架上。

⬆️  
“就让我们来看看吧。”  
第一个无声地死去了，第二个血战到死，第三个安详地走了。  
“我会把我的真心给你。”  
现在无论在哪里都没有他的容身之处了。他活着的时候不被他人接受，死了也不会被人挂念。  
Apollyon的死不会给他任何他想要的东西，Astrea不是例外。他只是觉得对不起Erzabet，事实上，他理应不会有这样的情感。他对她说他们只是想利用你，她说她不会离开他。太可悲了，太愚蠢了。Vortiger抬头，看见了自己。胸腔深处那痛苦的搏动令他无法理解。那里有什么东西在嘶吼，在尖叫，在撞击着骨头的门扉。它在渴求着Vortiger永远无法得到的东西。  
“那是什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
被茶绿色的虹膜环绕的瞳孔放大。  
“那继续笑吧，笑出来吧。”  
可怖的人形肉块对他说，茶绿色的眼睛写着“嘲笑”这个词。  
真是对不起啊，亲爱的Erzabet，从冰湖里把你救出来的是个披着人皮的怪物。  
心脏在狂跳。给我吧，把那个东西给我吧。  
“我很高兴看到你没事，Erzabet。”  
他笑着说，不是嘲笑的上扬嘴角。  
“所以永别了。”  
他满意地闭上了眼睛。在他失去了这么多直到他一无所有之后，他方可得到解脱。密密麻麻的触手攀上他的身躯，探入他的肉体，把他往下拉。他看不见任何东西，也没有声音，连神经传来都触感都在消逝。  
等他再次睁开眼，已经什么都没有了，这里不是地狱，他能肯定。只有没有，只是虚无。  
“结束了？”  
“是的。”  
Vortiger说。  
“现在我在什么地方？”  
“结局。”  
“结局？”  
Vortiger问道。  
“是一切结束的地方。”  
“我知道这个词的定义，你不用告诉我。”  
最后只剩下他的笑声回荡在哪里都不是。

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
